


your my addiction

by Haremking1201



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Cussing, Drugs, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fights, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Female Character, some smut, spanish catra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haremking1201/pseuds/Haremking1201
Summary: a world where monster and mythical beings are in harmony, no wars. a regular society where you wont be judge. adora grayskull who is human and is trans, she didn't really mind being that way ,lived near humans and with them. her mother is a etherian being and raised her and took care of her. during adora's last year of middle school her mother got a new job in a different city meaning they had to move, adora was somewhat happy and sad about the situation. during her second year of high school she had to change school because of a fight she got in with a boy name hordak his father was the head of the school kicking her out even though her started. now she attends a school and it might as well be the most dramatic, and hardest year of her life.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Kyle/Rogelio (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Kudos: 12





	1. no pain, no gain

The sound of claps and whistle blowing can be heard from the inside of a middle school , cheers and happy screams can be heard as the 8th grade students graduate. as the first class is called a blonde and as well as her classmates stand to walk across the stage when their name is called.

We had that time where we had to walk across the change in 8th when it was time to graduate. Some just get a piece of paper and others get more paper's but with meaning or maybe even medals like me. I'm Adora grayskull, straight A student, hard working of course. My mother sometimes even tells me that I work harder than her, sometimes. 

my mother eventually got a new job, i'm she didn't get it when i started high school though. my second year of high school wasn't so great after i got in a fight with the principal's son. I made sure he didn't forget the look I gave him when we sat in that office, he always thought he was a king of the school and better than everyone but i didn't let that get to me because i know it's not true.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

After that day adora got up to brush her teeth this morning, as she was brushing her teeth her face felt kinda sore from the fight yesterday. She lets out a heavy sigh as she dries off her face " god that jerk would be the death of me", taking a few steps she walks into the kitchen pouring her a bowl of cereal taking a glance at angella walking into the kitchen as well " good morning mom".

"hey sweety, how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling alright, even though what happened yesterday" she says taking a seat as she munches on her cereal ,angella glanced at her daughter with a worried look.

"Adora..." she could see the blue eyes that stared at her with a confused look,"i had to remove you from that, i didn't want that boy putting his hands on you anymore and you can't hide it, it's been going on for years and this was the last straw." adora choked on her milk as she was drinking it from the bowl.

"I could stand my own ground mother, I mean i've been dealing with him for years what's so different now" adora knew she couldn't win this conversation as she watches her mother sip some coffee from her mug giving adora that cold stare she has known for years .

" Now come on and hurry up , you don't wanna be late on your first day sweetheart" giving adora a kiss on the cheek before heading to the garage. it doesn't really seem that bad i mean at least i don't have to deal with that jerk anymore though. The whole car ride adora had mixed emotions rather if she should be happy or sad about it, i mean what's so bad about changing schools it sometimes can be good or bad for you depending on which side you're on.

The both of them sat in the principal's office, her mother mostly did the talking as she just stared outside the door seeing some kids chat before hearing the bell rang. adora thought that was the bell for them to head to class so she turned around in her chair and looked at the man who didn't look as mean as her last principal, "may i go to the restroom" adora asked with a bright smile.

"it's to the right once you walk through the double doors" she thanked him before leaving to head to the restroom. adora had some thoughts running through her head as she washed her hands before hearing the door open seeing a brunette and another with dreads going into a ponytail she only took a glance before looking back down at her hands. The girl with dreads went into one of the stalls while the brunette stood and looked at herself in the mirror, adora took another glance noticing the girl had a tail, taking her breath away.

she wasn't really freaked out about it she was just curious but then her thoughts were caught off " you know it's rude to stare right" adora blinked a few times seeing the brunette taking a glance at her. _i feel like this was gonna be the same problem i had at my school but this time i'm gonna take control of this situation_ she sounded more confident in her head .she cleared her throat before speaking as she turns off the sink lightly moving her hands " well the only way for you to know that i was looking at you, is if you were looking at me" the girl followed adora's movement's as she goes for some paper towels "my eyes not yours, have a great day" she exited the restroom leaving the brunette shock more or less pissed off.

" What's wrong catra?" the dreaded girl asked as she walks out the stall to wash her hands

"have you seen that girl around here?"

the girl thought for a bit before speaking again " hm, no never seen her around her and trust me i remember people. why do you ask?" the girl could hear a small growl come from catra.

"No reason Lonnie, she just seems like a puta to me" the two of them walk out the restroom to head to class before their late more than they already are, adora let's a huff as she heads back to the principal's. closing the door behind her to get a bucket of stares while taking a seat , looking at her mother.

"did i miss something or do i have something on my face" those last words were spoken with more fear than bravery.

"It's nothing Adora , I just hope you're happy to get your schedule" angella sounded very happy to Adora's ear, she couldn't help but smile for her mother. adora would do anything just to keep her mother smiling and being the happiest person she could be. waving her mother goodbye because she knew she had to go to work today.

" I will show you your classes then you'll head to your room since after that class is lunchtime"the principal said before holding the door open for adora guiding her down the halls of fright zone high, the school has the best of the best here. the students may act like a bunch of bad students , each and everyone of them had a brain that didn't go to waste is what the principal told Adora along the way " well this is your home room, shall we?" opening the door, Adora couldn't help but keep a smile as she noticed the same brunette from early, " ah ms.Weaver it seems you have a new student, she's a good one i promise".

"ooh, what might your name be ms?"

"I'm adora grayskull, ms.weaver" adora felt a little giggly as she spoke seeing the teacher, she sounds nice but looks mean. That didn't really matter to Adora though, I only came here to attend school and be the straight A student that I always have been for the past few years. Catra was eyeing the blonde the whole time as she digs her nails into the desk feeling a bit annoyed of her presence or being in the same classroom, no no in the same school as her is all the thoughts that ran through her head. Lonnie notices but doesn't really wanna bother her knowing the aftermath if she does.

"well ms. grayskull why don't you introduce yourself to your new homeroom "

"ah..okay" adora turns to face the class, hiding her nervousness that's running through her mind " hi I'm adora, i am 17 and i hope to be your fellow classmate throughout this year" _ not too shabby adora not too shabby. _

" you can sit behind kyle, right over there.'' Kyle raises his hand like a five year old. She didn't really mind him, at least he didn't cause problems like the other girl did. walking past the group of girls to head to the back of the class, she only sat two seats behind catra ,she noticed the few glances coming from the girl and her group of friends, i feel like if i even look at them they'll want to fight me. adora minded her manners and stared straight ahead as the class continued with it's lesson still feeling those stares a few times but she didn't really mind it, kyle helped her a few times with things she struggled it wasn't a lot but being a different school means things can change and not be like your old school, which means you have to adapt to it.

It felt quick being lunchtime already adora was standing at a vending machine debating on which snack should she get with her subway sandwich"i think cookies would go great with a sandwich" adora hears a voice and looks to her side to see a short girl with half pink and purple hair, which made adora raise a brow" oh hi i'm glimmer"

"I'm Adora" she seems friendly "oh uh thank you for advice." Adora gets herself some cookies as she follows the girl with her tray to the table they're sitting at.

"oh you must be the transfer, i'm bow, ah i see you've met the most amazing person in the world"

" you don't have to say that all the time bow" she could hear a small chuckle come from glimmer, the three of them continued to chat before bow said something really interesting yet stupid.

"I've noticed them looking at you for a while adora, did you say something to one of them?" bow asked with a hint of worry for his new friend, adora kinda struggled trying to put her words together before she spoke.

" Well I did say something to the one with cat ears" Adora put her hands on her head like two cat ears when she said that " but it was out of standing my ground really" something in adora's stomach made it twist and turn when she said that as if it didn't feel right.

"you must be talking catra"

"catra..?"

"yep, she's one of the 'ruthless' people who doesn't take shit from anyone, maybe that's why they have been looking at you for a while. Here's some advice from me, watch your back because they could be plotting something, who knows what they got up their sleeves" bow took a bite of his food as adora's eyes wandered to the table of those 'ruthless' chicks he was talking about.

"Dios, quiero romperle cara" catra eyes were narrow as she spoke

"something bothering you" the white haired girl asked

"No scorpia, nothings bothering me" Catra said back while looking down at her food picking at it with a fork, scorpia felt like taking a guess knowing the risk of asking.

"is it the new girl, did she say something to you?, i'll get her if she did somethi-" the girl was cut off by lonnie

"it's alright scorpia, don't worry too much about our new guest" lonnie had a smirk on her face while looking catra's way

"oooo lonnie, do you have something planned?" catra sounded more happy when she saw lonnie's expression.

"Just wait till after school, she's gonna learn her lesson" laughs and giggles were passed around the table as they share their plan, taking a few glances at the blonde across the cafeteria. adora enjoyed her time talking bow and glimmer sharing a few funny moments the two of them had during their life, it reminded her of someone else but she couldn't really think about it at the moment.

The three of them went to class together for the rest of the day talking, and helping each other if needed. adora already knew P.E would be her favorite class since they get to walk outside and enjoy the hot weather, some of them liked it and others didn't. bow and adora raced a few times outside while glimmer hanged in the back watching the two idiots run around the track, after P.E they went to their locker rooms they had a choice rather to change out of their clothes or stay in them but adora was too tired to change so she stayed in a P.E clothing. the three of them stood outside in front of the school waiting for the parents to get them " I gotta say P.E would be my top class that i will enjoy going to everyday" adora spoke, gaining a few laughs from bow and glimmer.

"you sound just like bow " glimmer said through her laughter 

"what! she doesn't sound like me, we just enjoy physical education very very much" bow was kinda pouting as he spoke, adora couldn't help but laugh as well before her laughter was cut off by the wave of cold water dumping on her from above, she looked like a swamp monster before moving her wet hair out of her face looking up to see lonnie and catra holding a bucket.

"Whoops" that's all she heard come from the brunette's mouth before she walked back into the school front doors, and Adora wanted to figure out which door they were gonna come from before she had a chance to look as she felt her bow grab her.

"It's not worth it adora, trust me" he said sounding a bit worried about the whole situation, bow started to pull her away and she could see the two girls smirk as they stood near the girl's restroom. Bow and glimmer stood close to adora as they continued to stand outside waiting for adora's mother to get her because they knew if they leave her side she'll rush into something that she might not be able to get out of.

Adora notices her mother’s car a few minutes later and looks at her two new friends “ ah that’s my ride”.

“You sure you’ll be alright Adora” glimmer asked as she crossed her arms.

“I’ll be fine, I promise i’ve dealt with worse” _ trust me i did _ , as her mom pulled up a little closer she opened the passenger door, she could feel the hard stare her mother was giving her “hey mummy, how was work?” as she closed the door behind her, angella stared at her with a small smile letting out a soft huff as she started to drive home.

“Your such a troublemaker Adora” the blonde could hear a small laughter come from her which made her smile brightly.

“I look like a swamp monster don’t i?” adora asked getting a nod in response “ seems like you share the same minds like my new friends” crossing her arms with pouty lips.

“Oh you have new friends, I hope they're not the reason why you look like that” angella laughed a bit at the thought as she pulled into the driveway.

“ no..it was actually someone else” her words were kinda sliding off as she spoke.

“Was it a boy?” sounding like a protective father almost

“No mom , it was a girl actually” she crossed her arms as angella and Adora passed a few stares before angella broke the silence.

“I...believe you but at the sametime i don’t sweetie.” her mother couldn’t help but sigh as she goes inside the house “ go ahead and wash up” Adora nods as she goes up the stairs.

The hot shower felt relaxing to Adora after a day like this. She kept thinking that smirk Catra gave her “ god that brings a bad taste to my mouth”. Adora heads to her room so she could start on her homework listening to music as well, humming a few times whenever her favorite songs came on. She sees a photo that has two girls in it which made her narrow her eyes,  _ that’s me but who’s that standing beside me. _ The two girls were sitting in a sandbox in the photo,  _ whenever i try to think about my childhood it looks hazy almost like static. I try so hard but it hurts really bad, it gives me massive headaches, _ adora then cuts off her light and plops in her bed with loud grunts muffled by the pillow. Slowly drifting off to sleep feeling exhausted as if she ran a marathon.

“adora...A..ADORA” her eyes opened widely as her breathing was heavy as adora looked around her room feeling sweat on her face. Noticing the clock on the desk she gets up to get ready for school.

⟵hours later⟶

_ God i feel restless _ , adora was sitting beside bow in science class as she leans her chin in the palm of her hand looking down at the science table thinking about the dream she had.

“Jesus christ she looks like a mummy” lonnie says as she looks ahead again.

“Well she probably finally realized her place in this school” catra says back in a low tone as she stares at adora a little bit longer before turning to look at lonnie “ besides, ella probablemente aprendió su maldita lección” she says her last words under her breath as she flips through the pages in the science book.

“ alright people today we have a science group project, and before you get all excited. No you're not choosing your partners, I am. So first lonnie and scorpia, second '' as the teacher continued to call the partners adora was finishing up on her paperwork “ and last catra and adora”.

A match lit up catra and nothing but pumped up anger came out her mouth “no hay manera en el infierno!,Estoy trabajando con ella!” she sounded furious as she spoke.

“Watch your language Weaver!, you have to learn how to work with others” the teacher could hear adora slam her head on the table after hearing the news.

_Can this day get any worse_ , as Catra huffs saying a few cuss words under breath before moving to where bow sat as the teacher told them to sit beside their partner. Catra’s expression didn’t change, it stayed the same like she wanted to punch Adora in the face, “tengo que trabajar con un idiota” adora her catra speaking under her breath as the class continued on taking a glance at catra, adora wondering what she said. She knows for sure it isn’t something nice, _her face or rather her expression seems so familiar._ Adora sees catra putting her phone on the table seeing that its open to the contacts “ hey idiota, give me your so we’ll be able to contact each other because there’s no way I'm failing this class because of your ass”.

“Maybe if you stop being such a jerk we can cooperate” adora says as she puts her number in catra’s phone, she could hear catra grunt a bit hearing a speak.

“Your really dumb if you expect me to be nice to you”

“You got a big mouth for a small girl”

“Uh..just because you're only two inches taller doesn’t change the fact that i’m gonna beat your a-” she was silenced by the teachers shushing. For the rest of the day the two were at each others neck except at lunch, thank god.

When P.E came around Catra was staring at Adora doing her stretches with that half of the class, she felt weird because her heart began pounding like it was gonna fall out of her chest “ you alright catra?” her thoughts her shattered as she hears scorpia’s voice.

“Are you asking me that because I'm working with blonde” looking at scorpia in the corner of her eye.

“I feel like you're a mind reader, can you read minds?!”

“No i can’t dumbass!” catra spat back as her face lit up. As the other half of the class returns to the bleachers, Catra sticks her leg out as adora walks past her making her trip having a face full of dirt. “ seems like you trip, need a band aid princess” before she spat back more adora lunged at her knocking her off the bleachers, the two of exchange punches before catra scratches Adora’s right eye but adora kept on fighting before the two P.E teachers came to break it up sending them both to the nurses office.

As the two idiots sit across from each other in the nurse’s office, the nurse couldn’t help but narrow her eyes “ just to let you know there won’t be any fights going on in here”. The nurse takes a closer look at adora scratch mark on her eye, she’s lucky it’s only on the lids instead of the eyeball itself, cleaning the scratch with some alcohol “ catra why did i tell you about using your claws”.

“She had it coming” she puts a eye pack on her knee

“Well if you didn’t trip me, this wouldn’t have happened!” Catra felt kinda afraid seeing the fire in the girl’s eye.

“Use your eyes princesa ” catra said with a smirk making adora more pissed than she already is.

“ hey! You two need learn how to get along” the nurse says to the two girls

“In your dreams”

“ese sería el día en que me muera” catra crossed her arms as she looked at the nurse.

“Your lucky it’s the end of the day or you two would’ve gone to the principal but go ahead and head to the front so you could wait for your parents to get you” the two go back to the gym to grab their bags to sit on the bench in the front of the school.

Catra glanced at the blonde who still had an ice pack over her eye  _ that looked like that hurt pretty bad, _ “duele mucho?”.

“What was that.”

“ Nothing princess, talking to myself if you don’t mind” she could hear adora suck her teeth as she stands heading to her mother's car to head home leaving catra to her thoughts “me pregunto si aun lo recuerdas”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed this first chapter there would be more tomorrow trust me i have nothing to do with my life so i write in my spare time


	2. scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has some sexual tension in it and thank you for the hits it makes me wanna continue writing. i hope you enjoy this new chapter and have a great day. oh i was meant to put this in the last chapter whenever i type italic that means it's in their head my apologies for the confusion

“Adora..adora please, wake up…” Adora sat up grabbing her head, _ it was that dream again. _ Adora checks her phone to see it’s a saturday “ hm i guess i could head to the library, i need get started on the project anyway” a lot of thoughts were running through Adora’s mind as she brushed her teeth  _ it was that same dream again and, and that voice. Who was that? And why did they sound so sad. _

“Hey mom! I'm heading to the library” adora said before walking out the door. Adora was thinking about what she need to research while she’s at the library for their project, it was dealing with planets and stuff so she thought it would be easy.

Adora was in the science side of the library looking at a few books. I _ need to figure those dreams out, Is it my childhood or something in the future?  _ her thoughts were caught off by a familiar voice “ sup Adora”.

“Oh hey bow and glimmer , what brings you to the library?” she asks, sounding a bit dorky, earning a few laughs from the two.

“ Well we came to get more information for , oooo she really messed up your eye” Adora was confused at first before she realized what glimmer was talking about.

She laughs a bit before speaking “ you should see her face” Adora walks to a table to sit at, bow and glimmer followed behind. “And besides she had it coming” adora said sounding a bit pissed off but keeping her voice at a low .

“I’m surprised you don’t have a lot more scratches” bow was raising a bow as he spoke making glimmer look at him with narrow eyes. “ i’m just saying she could’ve done worse, you remember that lizard dude. He was sent to a hospital” his voice cracked at the last few words, gaining a few hushes from the ones around him “ you know what i mean”.

“Well I'm not a lizard” adora says as she opens up her book and begins reading, the three sat there reading for hours before bow had to leave then glimmer leaving adora alone to her thoughts again. She felt a little tired so she laid her head down on the table taking a small nap to pass the time.

“God I hate going to the library” catra says to herself as she enters the library, her expression changes once she sees a familiar face “En serio” saying that under her breath before sitting in front of adora  _ , she really is sleeping hard. _ Catra reaches her hand out but was hesitant about it stopping herself once she sees adora moving a bit.

_ It’s that same voice again, calling out my name, why do you sound like you're in pain or...hurt. _

Adora shot her head up dripping in sweat, looking around a bit letting out a heavy sigh before seeing a familiar face.

“problemas en el paraíso princesa” catra was looking at her laptop typing a few things.

“ are you following me now?”

“You know everyone can go to the library right princesa”

“I didn’t know badasses go to library’s” adora sounded sarcastic for sure when she said that, letting catra know she isn’t afraid of her not one bit. “Well to help you out i’ll be moving elsewhere”.

“You being a idiota isn’t gonna help us finish this project” catra let’s a heavy sigh sounding exhausted “ rather you like it or not we have to ‘ get along’ so move your mierda out the chair so i can sit beside you” adora thought catra sounded demanding but she had no other choice but to listen if she wants to stay that straight A student she’s always been for years. Sliding her chair over a bit as Catra comes to sit down beside her opening her laptop and her notebook “so let’s get started”.

Time went by as the two of them exchanged a few words dealing with the project, and Adora was surprised that Catra didn’t make a smart combat or a islut . adora was too focused into the book to notice catra taking a glance at her “ so, did your mom ask about the scratch mark?”  _ i can't believe i’m asking this. _

Adora laughed a bit still. Her eyes were in the book “ she was quite furious about it but i told her it was an accident with some scissors” she turned another page in the book while she was talking in a low tone. Catra looked at her with wide eyes. Did _ she just defend me  _ “ of course the only reason i said that because i didn’t want her switching my schools again”.

“And why didn’t you want to get transferred again” catra asked as she leans back into the chair noticing a smirk coming onto Adora’s face.

“Oh I have my reasons but it doesn’t mean i have to tell you” adora said as a smile snicker passed through her lips. Adora checks the time on her laptop. It's _ 7pm, how long have we been in here _ “ we should maybe call it, it’s getting pretty late” rising from her chair as she begins to put her stuff in her bag.

“debes tener una hora de dormir” catra smirks as she raises her chin with courage.

“Actually no i don’t, i just like to sleep like a normal person” adora says as she starts to head to the exit leaving catra in shock  _ she knows spanish. _

Catra gets up to follow behind her still with her surprised expression “ you know spanish?”.

“Only a little, my mom taught me some when I was in middle school. She said that i might eventually need it” catra thought that Adora’s expression looks so calm and normal like it was nothing.

“You just get more weirder everyday huh”

“Depends on who’s saying it” adora spat back with her chin raised.

Catra was hesitant to ask this but she did anyway “ wanna stop by a yogurt shop, i know you have to be hungry” a small blushed came onto Adora’s face realizing she was right, she only ate breakfast but nothing else after that.

“ that would be fine i guess” her head was turned to hide the pinkness on her face because if catra saw it she would know Adora is vulnerable to certain words.

When they got to the yogurt shop Adora got herself cotton candy yogurt with sprinkles, it was one of her favorites. She glanced at catra a few times while they were sitting at the table noticing her strawberry yogurt “ you eat like a child” catra said before taking another bite of her yogurt.

“What” adora asked before feeling something on the corner of her mouth, it was some yogurt. She uses her thumb to get it off the corner of her mouth , catra looks up from her yogurt to see Adora's wet tongue lick the yogurt from her thumb. Catra could feel her tail move slightly as her face blushed slightly.

“Mierda” she said that under her breath before her thoughts were cut off by a voice.

“You said something” adora sounding a bit puzzled.she noticed this almost lustful look in catra’s eyes but didn’t really pay mind to it.

“ ah no I didn't, you must be hearing things cabrón” she spat back as she looked somewhere else.

“Hm, well can i have some of your yogurt. I never tasted strawberry” she laughed nervously trying to not make it awkward. She sees catra slowly push the small cup towards her direction.

“ have at it” catra mumbles trying her best not to look adora’s way, adora only took a spoon of the strawberry yogurt.

“That tastes amazing , do they put drugs in this or something” adora says before going back to eating her own, she could almost hear catra laugh but maybe it’s her ears messing with her.

“Maybe they are, wanna file a lawsuit against them princess” catra says with a raised eyebrow.

“I sometimes wanna punch you in the face” adora said, taking another bite of her yogurt.

“ That's a daily thought for me” catra spat back with a smirk before putting her money down for her own yogurt, adora seeing that familiar look “ i hope you have money princess”. Catra goes out the yogurt shop walking away, adora puts her money on the table as well as she goes out the shop as well catching up to catra.

“If that’s how you say goodbye to people then you need more practice” adora looks down at the feline beside her walking.

“I only do it to the ones I dislike” catra looks in the corner of her eye to see the dork looking at her “realmente tienes la costumbre de mirar a la gente, ¿no?”.

“mis ojos, no los tuyos” adora said back before stopping at a light “ well i’m gonna head home” she points to the direction where her neighborhood is and starts to walk that way leaving catra to her thoughts. When she was far enough catra’s tail began swaying smoothly in the air as she thinks back to when adora licked her finger. 

“odio mi cuerpo” pressing the button for the crosswalk, still her mind wandered to that moment the whole walk home. Her body ached , she hated the fact that she wanted to be touched by those slender fingers Adora has.

Some hours later adora walked into her room after taking a show, she was still wet as she was looking for a shirt and bra. She hears her phone receive a message goes to check it, seeing it was from someone she wouldn’t think to message her.

Stubborn brat: i hope you have the other half of the project for tomorrow

Adora: i think i’m supposed to asking you that question

Stubborn brat:....just make sure you have it jesus

Adora turns off her phone putting it back down onto her desk, she goes to throw on a night shirt. Plopping into her bed with an exhausted sigh slowly drifting off to sleep.

Catra knew it would be a lie if she said to someone she wasn't hot and bothered the whole night. Struggling to sleep the whole night. God she hadn't noticed that she was staring at adora the whole first block, she had to keep her tail around her leg so it wouldn’t sway.

“You alright catra, you’ve been quiet the almost half of the day” Lonnie says as they enter science class.

“I’m fine, i just didn’t sleep so soundly last night”

“Did that blonde do anything to you” soon as catra heard that word her face lights up and she turns her head.

“No she didn’t, I would've knocked her head off her neck” she spats back sounding a bit pissed off. When it was time to do the science projects the whole time catra was sitting beside Adora her heart wouldn’t shut up  _ god this class feels longer than usual  _ .

“I’m surprised Mr Thomas gave us an A”

“Very surprising” Catra said under her breath before she knew it. The teacher dismissed the class but told Adora to stay back, catra didn’t think too much about it and joined Lonnie, and Scorpia.

“I see you and Ms.Weaver joined forces” Mr.Thomas was organizing a few papers as he spoke.

“Well we had to realize that our anger and stubbornness wasn’t gonna get us an A” Adora heard a small laugh come from the teacher as he smiles.

“Well i’m glad you two put an end to that, you can go ahead and head to lunch” Adora gave him a nod as she walks out of the classroom to head lunch.

“Adora i think you have a cat problem” glimmer says to the blonde, she was gonna take a bite of her sandwich but was stopped by glimmer’s words.

“I would agree, she’s been staring at offaly a lot i feel like she’s plotting your murder” bow’s cracked a bit as he sounds worried, adora couldn’t help but snort a bit as she turns her head a bit to look behind her then notices the feline staring offaly hard at her.

“I see what you mean, I mean she’s probably just looking at something else than me” adora says to the both of them as she stuffs her mouth with her sandwich.When came to P.E catra and adora was jogging around the track next to each other, adora could feel catra eyeing her the whole time and decided to speak “i think my staring problem is disease, you might have it” adora says breathlessly as she continues to jog.

“I will literally punch you in your face jerk” catra sounded just as tired as adora, adora began to pick up her pace almost like she was trying to avoid catra “¿Este idiota está tratando de escapar de mí?” speaking under her breath as she picks up the pace with adora.

“Alright kids go to the locker rooms!” catra was the last person into the locker with Lonnie and Scorpia taking to the both of them, she began changing out of her gym clothes but something made her stop. Seeing Adora’s soft skin, she could see almost each line of muscle that was on her stomach. It made her mouth dry, that same aching pain from yesterday came back but her thoughts were caught off by a voice.

“Hey catra, me and scorpia are gonna head out early”

Catra blinked a few times before she answered “ i’ll catch up in a bit” the both of them gave her a nod in response. The only people in the girl’s locker room were her and adora then she hears adora closing her locker and heads to the exit.

“I wonder what mother is gonna cook tonight” adora said to herself as she was about to open the door, it wouldn’t budge. It made her laugh a bit as she tried again trying to open it.

“Did P.E wear you out or are you just weak” catra pushed adora to the side as she tried the door herself and it gave the same results. She pulls again and the handle comes off.

“Qué”

“What” a sweat drips down both of their heads as they realize how fucked they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter would be more interesting ;) and thank you again for the kudos have a great day


	3. locked in the heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i just realized how my grammar is so ass, this time im gonna make sure that my typing doesn't look so shitty, and thank again for the hits it brings me joy and i hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> plus this chapter has smut, just to warn yah. <3 and there might be some spelling mistakes or bad grammar because i was trying to write to new chapters for this story so i won't have to worry about it while i'm doing online class.

“Ok ok, let’s not panic. We are two mature teens who really really hate each other ” adora gained a hard stare from catra she thought that adora was speaking as if she wasn’t trying to sound crazy but she had other things to worry about….like trying to open the door “and besides what’s so bad about being stuck in here”adora crosses her arms wanting for a comeback from catra because she knows it’s coming.

“Well compañera, being in here throws up many red flags. If someone finds us in here they’ll think we were up to `something`”Catra sounded mildly pissed but turned back around to continue working on the door. It took adora to realize what she was talking about making her eyes go wide.

“Ew oh..god never” she could hear Catra laugh a bit at her response.

“Grow up princess, jesus” adora sat on a bench in there as minutes passed, she noticed that catra was trying hard to fix the door.

“ You've been trying that door for minutes now, i advise you take a break before you lose your mind” catra could hear adora speaking to her and decided to take the advice, catra sat on the same bench as adora but scooted away from her. Adora noted that and didn’t say anything so she wouldn’t light a match in the feline “I guess we’ll wait for the janitors, they’ll eventually come around”.

“The school closes at 8pm and it’s 5pm adora”

“We have time to pass” adora snorted a bit with that response.

“That’s the thing it’s gonna take hours for them to come, Dios, eres un maldito idiota” catra puts her face in her hands as she heavily sighs, as she was lost in her thoughts she thought about adora when she licked her thumb.

Adora hears a tiny shift taking a glance at catra to see her tail swaying slowly, she can feel herself blush  _ that’s so adorable _ “ your tail is um”.

“As i said before, it’s rude to stare” catra spat back but her words were muffled by her hands being on her face. She couldn’t help but sigh heavily as she thinks about stuff and adora catches that sigh making her raise a brow.

“Is something the matter”

“You talking to me is the problem if your asking”

Something in adora snapped when she heard that “ what did i ever do to you”.

Catra laughed a little hearing her say that “ wow, entonces realmente no recuerdas” she could adora grunt a little at her response.

“I guess you hide your true words behind your language because you're afraid”she crossed her arms as she looked down at the floor.she could almost hear catra slowly begin to laugh hysterically at her small combat.

“ your really are an idiot”she looks up at adora as if she was really laughing, adora hated when she called her that like she knows everything when she doesn’t but adora had better combat to give to her this time. She raises her hand to meet catra’s forehead and flicks it really hard making catra rub her forehead in pain.

Adora smirks a bit seeing her like that “ maybe that will shut you “ before she could finish her sentence catra lunged at her knocking her onto the floor. Catra was on top of her, pinning her wrist to the ground with her hands, adora blushed mildly as she seeing catra staring her down with a smirk.

“God,you’ve been on my mind lately ever since the other day. I thought about nonstop, needing you,...wanting you” adora could feel catra’s tail slowly wrap around her leg, she could feel the soft fur against her skin. She was wearing shorts today so she felt exposed “ to believe that i was seeking lust from you drives me mad” she had such a lustful tone in her voice it made adora’s face red, she could catra laugh a bit with that smirk on her face .

“It sounds like a personal problem to me” adora turns her head so she wasn’t facing catra no more but she could her hand grab her chin making her look into those eyes, she looked hungry, like she was gonna eat adora up if she gets the chance.

“And your gonna fix that problem” their lips made contact, adora didn’t want to give in but she couldn’t resist. Catra had a hand full of adora’s hair as their lips joined, adora thought about how catra lips were so soft and wet against her’s, the brunette slipped her tongue inside adora’s mouth, gaining a soft moan from her. Both of their bodies began to heat up as they continued to kiss, biting each others lips leaving them sore.

Catra breaks the kiss to begin kissing and biting adora’s neck leaving marks here and there. Adora could feel herself getting more erect by the second, it drove catra crazy hearing her moan each time. Catra slides her hand under adora’s shirt to rub her hard nipples “fuck” that’s the only words adora could say, she needing catra, wanting her to touch her body.

Slowly removing her shirt then her own, she kissed adora’s stomach making chills go down her spine as she slowly removed adora’s pants indulging the view “ i figured you were enjoying this, bigger than i expected” catra could hear adora snort a bit at her response.

Catra licks her fingers and begins rubbing the tip that was covered in pre, she could see the blonde tremble a bit as she moans. Her breath grows ragged as catra slowly jerks her off, she was getting wet by the second seeing Adora tremble under her hand. “Ca..catra im- im so close,keep going” as adora slowly came to her climax catra kissed her again, it was sloppy and wet, continuing to jerk adora off.

Adora lets out a loud breathless moan as she reaches her high “wow that’s a lot princess”, adora looks down to see catra licking her fingers that were covered with cum. Catra thought the taste was sweet and a little , she liked and wanted more.

The blonde sees her removing her pants as well, catra was gonna stick her own fingers inside herself but was stopped by adora’s hand “i wanna make you feel good too” she sounded embarrassed, catra couldn’t help but smile.

“Such a sweetheart” she kisses her again slowly gliding adora’s fingers towards her entrance. A muffle moan passed through her lips as she felt adora’s slender fingers rubbing her clit, catra was melting into the kiss as her breathing slowly became ragged with every breath. 

Adora let’s one of her finger slip into catra “fuck your tight” her words were muffle by the kiss they were sharing.

“Porque me estas tocando” adora could feel catra smirk while they kiss, when adora slides her fingers out of her catra growed needy. Catra straddles adora slowly grinding her wetness on her length “you ready?” adora could feel catra’s breath brush against her ear making her tremble a bit. Adora lets her length slowly go inside of catra, adora could feel catra tightening around her tip as it slowly goes inside.

“Relax catra” adora sounded breathless as she touches catra’s tail gently trying to relax her a bit, catra wraps her arms tightly around adora’s neck as she slowly begins to ride her. Adora could feel how wet catra was making her breathing grow more ragged as catra starts to pick up the pace moving a bit faster, catra could hear adora’s sweet whimpers each time she goes down. Adora wraps her arms around catra’s waist making her slam down harder, she could tell she was getting close to her climax.

“Cat...catra im gonna cum”

“Give me all your load”Catra swore she started to see stars once adora picked up the pace for her, catra slowly drags her claws down adora’s back as she began to climax. She could hear adora moaning into her ear feeling her load inside her, their heavy breathing echoed throughout the locker room.

They held one another tightly indulging in each other's scent, “i hate you so much adora” catra laughed a bit while speaking still sounding exhausted. Adora couldn’t help but snort a bit, adora feels something dripping down her back and her expression changes a bit.

“Is that blood dripping down my back?” she asked trying not to sound too worried about it.

“I’ll go get some paper towels” As time went by Catra sat behind Adora cleaning the blood on her back, she was amazed that her claws even dug that deep. Adora feels soft fur touch her back making her flinch a little from the cold touch.

“You ok?” adora asked catra with a raised eyebrow.

Catra gained her sense back and answered her “i’m fine just making sure it’s not bleeding anymore, took me a minute to realize how soft your skin is princess” a small warth crep onto adora’s face hearing those words from her  _ i mean i’m human,What did you expect _ .

Adora pulls her shirt back down but it wasn’t her white gym shirt, it was a tight long sleeve shirt that was black, lining each muscle and detail on her body. Adora notices a needy look in catra’s eyes “ what” catra blinked a few times realizing adora said something to her.

“Come on, i feel like the janitor is close by. I can smell his mop it isn’t far” adora gave catra a weird look when she said that.

“ wait cat’s have that kind of sense of smell” adora sounded more confused than interested before she could say another word. Catra kisses her deeply again but pulls away.

“Yes and we keep this between us, okay?”

“As long as you keep your end of the bargen” adora says in a low tone as she hears some dangling keys approach the girl’s locker room door. Afterward the janitor explained to them on why the doorknob came off and not because catra broke it off. The school was semi empty as the two of them walked towards the front, and Adora pulled out her phone to check the time but instead got a handful of missed calls from her mom “I gotta use the messed up stomach excuse”.

“ I would've laughed at you if I was your mother”Catra says before splitting ways with adora “hasta luego princesa” Catra waved at her without turning around to see her as she started to walk home. When adora got in the car with her mom she got a heavy dose of worried mom, angella knew the toilet excuse very well. Adora’s only punishment was that she couldn’t eat ice cream for a week which made adora shed tears of forgiveness but it didn’t work like she wanted to.

Adora sat at her desk trying to finish her homework even though it was getting late, she hears her phone ting and sees it’s from glimmer.

Glimmer: hey adora, do you wanna go to this party this party on the 12th

Adora took a minute before replying back, the 12th was three weeks from now. She didn’t have anything planned.

Adora: depending on my schedule, i might just go

Glimmer: yes now our party group is complete! Gn see you tomorrow at school

She didn’t really enjoy parties that much but if it makes bow and glimmer happy, she’ll go to a party everyday just to see them smile. Adora couldn’t help but think back to what happened in the locker room  _ did it mean anything to Catra?  _ She could almost hear her moans echo through her ears just thinking about it. She feels a bulge in her pants, adora slams her head on the desk letting out a heavy sigh.  _ I _ need _ to control my self more. _

~~~~~~~

As the teens were watching a social studies video in the dark, adora could see catra’s smile while laughing at something lonnie said. Adora realizes how weird she is by staring at her like and turns her gaze back to video, to take her mind off of things she asks the teacher can she go to the restroom.

_ Where is this idiot going? _ Catra watched adora leave the classroom, adora entered the girl’s restroom letting herself relax a bit. She leans against the sink closing her eyes to collect her thoughts. She _ seems so care free as if yesterday never happened, god why do I keep thinking about it so much. I’m such an fucking idiot.  _ Adora’s grip on the sink tightens as she keeps on thinking and thinking, she looks as if she was holding in a bunch of anger or a mad baby. A voice knocked her out of her thoughts, she jumped a little from it because she thought she was alone in here “Doing ok there princess?” the feline was leaning against a wall staring at the puzzled blonde, catra gave her a raised brow making her realize she had to answer back.

“Oh i’m fine, just trying to collect my thoughts” adora laughed under her stressed breath looking back down at her hands.

“Was it about what happened yesterday?”

“What..no”catra already thought that answer was a lie by the tone of that girl's voice.

“I told you not to think too much about it” she noticed the blonde looking at her as if she said something beyond imaginable.

“Ha..ha, awe come on. Don’t give me that remark, it’s not my fault that it’s hard for me to forget that i fucked you!” she could hear catra grunt under her breath, adora was loud with her last few words.

“Do you have to be loud about it”  _ oh i see, she’s embarrassed of me, _ adora started to laugh hysterically as if she was going crazy. Catra stared at her with narrow eyes.

“So catherine weaver is embarrassed to admit that she fucked adora grayskull” catra went wide eyed when she heard adora say her full name, catra was her nickname.

“No one gave you the right to say my government” catra spat back sounding pissed off.

“Sorry to burst your bubble”

“What’s your problem”

“My problem is that you act as if what happened yesterday was nothing but a one night stand” adora slowly approached her with anger fueling her veins , catra backed up a bit as her eyes began to dilate “my problem is that you act as if you don’t think about it too” there were silence between the two as adora stared at the feline with cold eyes, her tail was tucked between her legs “it’s not my fault i’m human” and just like that adora left the restroom leaving catra to her thoughts, catra returned back to class a minute later. She sees lonnie looking at her so she forces a smile as she walks back to her seat, she took a glance at adora who was laying her head down onto the desk like she was done for today.

“Lo siento” catra whispered under her breath as she starts to feel what adora felt, and understood what she meant.


	4. brain damage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter has a little bit of harsh things just to warn you and there might be a few spelling or grammar errors my apologies. 
> 
> thank you for the hits <3333

Glimmer and bow stared at the emotionless adora as she was eating her sandwich “what?” her words were muffled by the food in her mouth.

“Well you kinda look like a middle aged overworked mother” glimmer says as she looks at her friend, ever since yesterday adora was silent and wasn't really opening her mouth much. Each time she was around catra her expression changed and she tried to avoid her at all cost, bow can remember when him, glimmer, adora, and catra were paired up for a small group work in science adora didn’t even open her mouth not one time. They were surprised that she at least got a grade for the work they did “cat got your tongue?”.

Adora looked pissed when she said that but didn’t respond to the comment “ glimmer…” bow gave glimmer that ‘ why would you say that’. There silence was interrupted by adora taking her trash and leaving, walking out of the cafeteria “I worry for her”.

“Likewise” adora walked to the football field and sat in the bleachers enjoying the breeze letting out any pumped up emotions in her. Her relaxation was broken by seeing catra, scorpia and lonnie sitting on the rooftop. She just hopes they don’t see her, adora pulls out her phone to text her mother she was gonna stay after school so she could run around the track more, that’s her way of relaxing. Which her mom approves so she doesn’t have to lose her mind, adora lays down on the bleachers looking up into the sky as she slowly drifts off to a nap.

“You promise we’ll stay together forever”

“I promise” adora opens her eyes to see the sky being a orange like color  _ it must be getting late _ , she sat to see a feline sitting across from her “ so stalking is your new hobby” adora was standing up to leave but was stopped by a hand that was gripping her wrist tightly.

“Wait..” adora looks down at the brunette with a surprised look, catra hesitated before saying the next few words “...stay” she can feel catra’s hand shift to hold onto her hand, her hand is warm, soft, and welcoming. She takes her offer and sits back down, she let’s go of her hand, adora expected catra do that.

There was silence between before adora decided to speak “what..” she sighs again too afraid to look at catra “what do you want to talk about?” adora just wanted her to get straight to the point about her excuses or her smart comebacks.

“About everything,i...i’m afraid to let you in. you were right, i am afraid and a coward too, i’m just scared of what people would think you know. ‘Oh catra fucks trans people’ or something” adora glanced at catra to see that she was falling apart as she continued to talk “ you probably wouldn’t believe me but when we were little ,you did tell me you were trans, i was confused at first. Not until my mother explained it to me and i was fine with it because i knew that it wouldn’t make me stop loving you, for you and who you choose to be” catra looks to her side to see tears running down adora’s cheeks “hey don’t cry idiot”adora noticed catra’s soft smile, it brought warmth to her heart it made her feel safe.

catra wipes the tears from adora’s face as she gently pulls her into an embracing hug, she runs her fingers through her hair as she holds her, never letting her go. Adora laid her head on catra’s chest breaking down in her arms, catra could still hear her soft sobs but she’s happy adora didn’t come to her hate for her ways.

Adora sat up to meet catra’s eyes “wanna start over?” when catra heard those words it made her heart skip a beat, she couldn’t help but smile.

“I would love to” her response was sweet and charming, adora loved that. “pero eso no significa que me gustes” catra punched adora’s shoulder lightly. To adora it felt nice to start things over but she still wanted to know what happened in her past life, that’s gonna have to wait for another day because right now, she wanted to enjoy this moment.

“Scorpia….i think we have a problem, and it’s gonna be a big one” lonnie was listening in the whole conversation between the two of them, she was gonna return catra’s notebook that she borrowed but she found something more interesting than that.

As weeks went by the two of them spent time with each other after school, mostly just sitting in the bleachers or going to the park sometimes. Adora sometimes scolded catra for not finishing her homework but helped her with it if she needed it. Catra teased adora a few times making her face light up which made her laugh, sadly those moments got interrupted .

“So catra, how you’ve been” Lonnie asks, they were just getting finished with P.E changing back into their casual clothes.

“I’ve been alright” catra thought it was weird for her to be asking that, she doesn’t always ask those types of questions unless something was wrong.

“I see you and the blonde have been getting along” the feline eyebrows frowned hearing those words come out her mouth.

“Why is that your concern?”

“ why is that my concern?” Lonnie repeated as she slammed her locker close to turn and look at the feline “ do you know who your hanging out with!” lonnie sounded pissed, hurt almost.

Catra looks at lonnie with a furious look “ what are you trying to say, lonnie!”.

Lonnie grunts as she looks at her with narrowed eyes “ your hanging out with a trans girl catra!” catra heart sank hearing those words, instead it was replaced with anger and hate. “You disgust me” just like that lonnie left the locker room leaving catra in rage, digging her nails into the palms of her hands, blood slowly dripping from her palm.  _ why does she know that or who told her that  _ those were the only thoughts running through her mind as she felt something tight in her stomach.

Catra began punching the locker to let out her anger, trying to control hearself, trying to control her anger so she wouldn’t look like a mess once she leaves the locker room.

She knew that this would bring more problems that adora wouldn’t like at all, she might not even believe her after this.


	5. you hurt me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this chapter is short, school has started back for me and i try my best to get out chapters the best way i can so maybe from now on each chapter might feel a little rushed or short my apologies.
> 
> p.s there might be some bad grammar, i'm typing this at 2am realizing i have class tomorrow.
> 
> enjoy <33

You hurt me  
Adora had a worried look on her face as she looked at the brunette “what’s wrong catra?” her words were muffled by the ice cream she was eating, she snapped out of her thoughts to respond to her friend.  
“I'm good, why do you ask?” catra was picking at her ice cream as she was talking, ever since yesterday catra hasn’t been eating normally after what lonnie said. It made her sick to the stomach, she wanted to punch lonnie in the face so bad but she had to control herself.  
She swallows her ice cream before she speaks “ well you haven’t really touched your ice cream….and it’s your favorite kind too” when catra heard those last words she had butterflies i’m surprised she still remembers my favorite ice cream, so cute, a small warmth came upon her face as she feels the soft touch from adora’s hands. She can feel her drawing circles on the back of her “ as your ‘friend’ i'm allowed to worry about you, i don’t like seeing this way catra” her voice sounded so calming and welcoming, hearing her voice always brought comfort to her.  
“I’m sure I'm alright, just been having a hard week is all way” she spoke with her chin raised, catra was trying to hide the fact that she was slowly melting into adora’s touch.  
“You can be so stubborn sometimes” adora had a smirk on her face while talking to her.  
Catra laughs a bit at adora’s response “and you can be such a dork sometimes”.  
“What! No i don’t” catra loved teasing adora seeing her face flash from pink to red, it tells her that she’s really getting to her at least. Catra felt dryness in her throat before she asked this question, she felt as if this was gonna light at spark on adora.  
“So um, has lonnie said anything to you or...did anything to you” catra slides back taking her hands away from adora while speaking, adora’s expression changed to a confused one ,making her raise an eyebrow. She kinda started to have a thinking face as she tries to remember the last time she talked to her.  
“Hm well the last time i could remember was in P.E and her saying how much i’m a dumbass” she had an annoyed expression as she thinks back to the time lonnie called her that, catra bawled her fist in anger i’m the only who gets to call adora that “ but come on let’s stop focusing on her and instead focus on us” catra smiled hearing the word ‘us’, at least she knows she’s not alone in this.  
Catra didn’t look adora in the eyes saying these few words “if..if she says anything to you, let me know ok” catra could already see the smirk coming onto adora’s face.  
“Are you worried about me?” adora laughed a bit hearing those words come from catra.  
“What..no, shut up!” adora laughed long and hard, catra loved when she laughed, letting herself go when she’s around her. It felt nice spending time with her like this, she missed spending time with her in the past after the accident. Catra wished she can bury that mirror deep down in her but she can’t, till this day she still doesn’t accept that fact or believe it.  
“I do wonder about what we used to do when we were children, it’s sad that I can't remember anything. It hurts sometimes whenever i try to remember , gives me very very bad migraines” adora did the mind blown hand motions for the last few words, catra feels bad for her because she has to go through that alone she wished she could help her and be there for her.  
A small ding from adora’s phone can be heard and it’s from her mother, “ ah duty calls, i guess i’ll see you at school tomorrow”.  
“Mhm” catra didn’t realize that adora had her arms open wide for a hug “wait..no, i am not giving you a hug adora”.  
“Just one” adora gave her those puppy eyes, catra gave in and went to give the blonde a hug. It felt warm and nice to catra being in her arms, melting into the comfort, indulging into the scent of her. You could almost hear a low pur come from catra.  
Letting go of her, she let’s adora go home leaving catra to her thoughts , wondering if lonnie is planning something because she’s known for doing things like that. God she hated her a lot at this point, she just hopes nothing happens tomorrow.  
~~~~~~~~~  
“So adora are you ready for the party this friday!” bow sounded like a excited toddler for disneyland.  
Adora snickered a bit before speaking “ i’m debating on rather i should go or not, don’t get all excited” she eats on her banana as she notices glimmer shifting a bit in her seat.   
“ you don’t have to go if you don’t want to adora” adora was gonna speak again. she feels food drop on her from above turning around to see the cause of the problem, it was lonnie.  
“I think i missed the garbage cane” she could already hear the sarcasticness in her tone, it annoyed adora to her bone.  
“Well i think i’m looking right at it” lonnie looked pissed when she heard those words fly from adora’s mouth, lunging at her the two of them exchanged a few hits between each other. Catra was gonna get up to stop them but scorpia made her sit back down.  
“What are you doing!” she sounded furious looking towards scorpia’s direction.  
“I have no other choice” scorpia sounded defenseless and weak, hurt as she said those words. All catra could do was dig her nails into the table to hold herself back, she had to watch adora get beaten up by lonnie, she was sadly losing the fight against lonnie. She wants to help her but she can’t, it hurts her so much realizing how bad of a friend she is, how she didn’t help her.


	6. mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapters might come late because of school and god it can be tiring but i'm still gonna keep writing and make new chapters. some might be 1,000 words and others might be longer depending on how busy i am.
> 
> enjoy the chapter and have a great day.

“Ow ow ow” catra was firmly pressing an ice pack onto adora’s eye, what happened hours ago was very problematic. First lonnie tosses food on adora then they get into a fight, adora got her ass kicked. At least she put up a fight. When angella came to get adora from school hearing about the news the first face she saw was catra’s. The first thing she thought was did catra hurt her daughter, which wasn’t the correct answer, adora insisted on letting catra come with her so she could help her. After what happened all she wanted was comfort from catra nothing but it, her angella was fine with it if adora was.  
Catra had such a worried look on her face seeing adora hurt like this “ i swear the next time i see lonnie’s face i’m gonna make her wish she wasn’t problem” catra could feel a gentle hand touch her’s. Adora had a weak smile as she looked at the brunette, catra expression turned soft feeling her touch.  
“Catra its ok , we’re not gonna waste our time on her. Trust me the less we think about her the better i’ll feel” she tries to relax her tense body, it felt sore, sadly her face was mostly attacked during the fight “i don't even know why she did that” adora’s body shifts a bit trying to get comfortable not taking notice to catra looking away from her.  
“I’ll go get more ice” she gets out of adora’s bed heading downstairs to go grab some more ice, as catra was getting more ice she was left to her thoughts should i tell her,she’ll probably hate me for it. Her thoughts were interrupted by seeing a tall figure standing in the kitchen’s entrance way “ JESUS...oh it’s just you Ms. grayskull. I’m sorry i didn’t see you there” catra jumped a little because of how silent angella was.  
“Even though it’s been years i still remember your face” angella didn’t glance at the feline whose tail is tucked between their legs “i wanted to thank for being there for adora…..i was such a fool to think you were the reason why adora’s memory is like this. When all you did was be there for her and i splitted you two apart because of my own selfishes” she looks at the teary eyed feline whose eyes were dilated.  
Catra wiped her tears away “it’s ok Ms.grayskull, you just wanted the best for your daughter” she had a teary eyed smile, catra knew that all angella wanted was to protect adora from the worse.  
“Just know in this home, you are welcomed by me and my daughter” angella smiled before she walked backed up the stairs to head to her own room. Catra returned to the injured blonde, when she came into the room adora was changing out of her school shirt to wear a red t-shirt to bed. Catra caught a glimpse of adora’s smooth back, every muscle that was lined on her back,she could see the scratch marks she left on adora’s back, god it made her thirsty.  
“So are you spending the night or are you gonna head home?” catra could feel warmth rush to her face when adora asked her that. She didn’t really know how to answer that question, i mean she would be fine by herself, she’s not a kid anymore.  
“I mean does it matter whether I stay or not, you can function by yourself right?” she smirked as she looks at the blonde “but if me staying makes you feel...better, i guess i wouldn’t mind staying plus you won’t be attending school until you feel better so i’ll at least visit you after school to keep you company” adora likes the caring side of catra because she knows it’s rare for people to see that side, it felt nice knowing that she could see it.  
Adora plops on her bed and lays down under the sheets “well since you have school tomorrow, i guess you should sleeping or do you not have a bedtime” adora mocked her thinking about the time catra asked her that.  
“Keep talking like that and i’ll finish what lonnie started” catra got in the bed as well not being very close to adora, giving her the space she needs. Adora thought that maybe catra isn’t very comfortable with her present but tries to not think too much about it as she tries to sleep.  
As she struggles to sleep, Adora hears catra shift in the bed, opening her eyes a bit, seeing the top of the feline's hair,realizing that she is lying under her being close to her body...as well as her heart . she could feel the warmth that carried with catra, she didn’t really mind it. Catra wraps her arms around adora’s back bringing herself closer to adora.  
“Hey adora,...you awake”she sounded so fragile.  
“.....yeah”  
“You’ll never let me go...right” her grip gets tighter around adora’s back when she asks this. She felt like she wasn’t going to get the answer she wanted. adora responded by bringing catra into an embracing hold indulging her sweet scent, keeping her close to her. Catra lets her tail wrap around adora’s leg, keeping her in her arms.  
“I’ll never let you go….”  
“You promise?”  
“...i promise” the two of them held each other the whole, adora wished they could stay like this forever. She felt so sorry for catra knowing that the memory of her didn’t exist after the accident, if she could go back in time to change things she wouldn’t hesitate. Her thoughts were cut off hearing a soft pur come from her friend, she couldn’t help but smile warmly.  
She could finally rest knowing that catra would forever be by her side like this, the morning sun caught adora’s eyes seeing the silhouette of a feline. Finallying seeing catra putting on one of her jean jackets, feeling warmth rush to her face hearing catra speak “you don’t mind if i borrow this, right princess” her tail expressing the happiness she has right now, adora couldn’t help but laugh a bit.  
“I don’t mind, at least people would know who belong to” giving catra a mischievous smirk, her tone sounded so kinky making catra body ache as her mind wanders.  
“ Whatever you idiot, I'll see you later on” and just like that catra went off to school leaving adora to her thoughts. She wondered if catra was really gonna keep her jacket, it felt nice knowing that she might just keep on anyway just for sake hoping nothing bad would happen today.


End file.
